Harry Potter And The Rise Of The Darkness
by Stellar Luna
Summary: Harrys back at Hogwarts for his 6th year , more toil ensues , what will voldermort do now his plans were foiled ? * SPOILERS * Please R R
1. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer-I Don't Own Harry Potter , Only My Ideas :)

In number 4 privet drive a young man was sleeping , well in the throes of a terrible nightmare are more the words here . His jet black hair plastered to his head with sweat , the red lightening bolt shaped scar just slightly noticeable against the alabaster skin . This nightmare was different to the ones of this week , in which he saw Sirius fall into the veil over and over again until he woke up screaming ( something which uncle Vernon didn't take much to kindly to ). No , this one was one of the few he dreaded most , when he had an insight into Voldermort's mind , and this was an exceptionally bad time to be their .

Harry was in a pitch black room, the only source of light coming from the moon , looking down on a slightly overweight , balding man who was quivering on the ground , as if in insurmountable pain.

'' You have failed me once again wormtail , the fiasco at the ministry could of easily been averted if YOU would of killed Sirius like you were supposed to .I now have to go and find another way to defeat the boy. Your lucky I'm not punishing you as you deserve or you wouldn't be here right now'' Harry hissed , voice growing stronger as he reached the end of his speech.

'' You better not fail me again for the punishment will be much more severe …'' Harry turned , his cloak gliding around him like an aura of evil.

'' BELLA!'' Harry shouted , looking around for the witch that caused all these problems

'' Y-yes m-m-master ?'' whimpered a sallow looking witch that knelt before him

'' You have changed everything , all my plans , and for that you must pay dearly . It's such a shame that you couldn't of just let that excuse for a wizard wormtail do his job for a change then I think you would have been a good follower '' Harry explained casually , as if discussing the weather

''No master please no !'' Bella cried , looking up into her executioners eyes

''Avada Kedavra '' Harry yelled , a green light erupted from his wand and hit the woman full in her face

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Harry yelled , waking up from the vision, tears in his eyes and and an immense pain coming from his scar .Uncle Vernon barged his way into Harry's room and was astounded by the light coming from the boy , almost like a protective blue bubble that looked impenetrable . Vernon then backed out of the room slowly , never taking his piggy eyes of the still screaming boy .

All of a sudden Harry stopped screaming and opened his eyes , breathing heavily . He needed to see the order , and he needed to see them now .

AN- Please R+R , its nice to get reviews :)


	2. Spilling Secrets

Disclaimer-I Don't Own Harry Potter , Only My Ideas :)

Harry quickly scrambled out of bed , gathering his wand off the cabinet beside him as he went . He pulled his trunk out from under the bed and unceremoniously dumped his school stuff into the slightly dusty case. Once everything was packed harry grabbed his firebolt from his cupboard ( it was the only way he was allowed to have it in his room , if he had all of his school stuff hidden ) He put on his school cloak over the clothes he was wearing yesterday , as last night he had fallen asleep reading , which of course meant that he had forgotten to practise his occlumens.

The stairs creaked as he descended, trying to move as quick as he could . Harry quickly extracted some floo powder that Mrs Weasley gave to him for emergencies, and tossed it into the empty fireplace . Green flames erupted from the grate and gave the living room a greenish glow .

''THE BURROW !'' Harry yelled through the haze in his mind. He pushed his trunk into the fire with his firebolt under his arm and followed soon after . He never enjoyed flooing , he always preferred to fly , more freedom that the feeling of being forced down a small tube with windows which was the effect that flooing gave .

With a jolt Harry landed in the Weasleys living room , banging his head on the chair as he fell out of the fireplace that increased the size of his already huge headache.

Mrs Weasley awoke with a start when she heard a loud bang from downstairs , she quickly wrapped her dressing gown around her and grabbed her wand from the dressing table.

''Arthur !Arthur! Wake up , I heard something from downstairs ! '' Molly said to her balding husband

''What ?'' Arthur mumbled groggily , still half asleep

''Get up Arthur ! '' Mrs Weasley said , pulling the quilt off him

''I'm up , I'm up ! Okay lets go down and see what it was . It could of just been Errol ,love''Arthur said , pocketing his wand and moving out the door and heading downstairs. As they entered the room they saw a tall, black haired boy stumbling round the kitchen

''HARRY !'' Mrs Weasley shouted , rushing forward and gathering the boy in a large hug , only noticing that his head was bleeding after she felt the warm trickle on her shoulder

''Oh Harry , what happened to you ?'' Molly said , worried by the slump in the boys shoulders

'' I-I-I...'' Harry slurred and collapsed onto the floor

''HARRY!'' Arthur and Molly yelled ,grabbing the boy and placing him on the couch . Molly quickly ran her wand over him and revived him quickly after seeing he was okay

''Sorry , I don't know what happened .'' Harry said embarrassed Just recalling his nightmare

'' Oh , Mrs Weasley , the order , the order has to know ! Wormtail , Wormtail was supposed to kill Si-Si-Si-my godfather and then Voldermort killed Bellatrix ! He's looking for something else , something else to help destroy me ! What am I supposed to do ?!?'' Harry rushed , hysterically , tears falling as he only just comprehended what had happened.

''Harry ?'' Arthur said quietly , making the young man jump about a foot into the air , pointing his wand

'' Sorry , I-I-I don't know why I came , I just had to tell someone and I couldn't tell my ' family ' and, and , and …' Harry stopped as he heard a noise from the stairs, he stood up quickly and started to back away until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked round and saw Mr Weasley looking down upon him , confusion and worry etched into his face .

'' I should go , I'm sorry for troubling you so early and … '' Harry paused as he saw his red headed best friend

''Harry ? Blimey is that you mate ?'' Ron said sleepily , stifling a yawn

''Yeah , I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'm going back now'' Harry replied sheepishly

''Harry ? Oh My Gosh Harry ! What're you doing here so early ? I thought you were coming in a few days ! '' Ginny squealed , running in from the back door and sweeping Harry up in a hug that rivalled her mothers . Harry put his arms round her and tried to hold all his emotions inside , but they just wouldn't and everything came spilling out . Tears ran down his cheeks and huge sobs racked his body. He cried for Sirius , he cried for his parents , he cried for his friends who were in danger constantly all because of him , and he cried for himself , for the life he lost because of some demented persons idea of a perfect world . Would anything ever be okay again ?

AN: Review please , reviews make me feel happy inside and write quicker :)


	3. Revealing And Receeding

Disclaimer-I Don't Own Harry Potter , Only My Ideas :)

Ginny held tightly onto Harry whilst he tried to piece himself back together. The other Weasleys started to walk out of the living room as they were at a loss on how to help him and they were sure that Harry would of rather had the privacy

'' It's okay Harry , Sirius is never truly gone , like you said to us in the department , you could hear voices in the veil , maybe you heard your parents '' Ginny said making Harry look at her , so he could see the truth in her eyes. As Harry looked he felt something inside him that was previously unknown, sort of like a tingle that filled him with hope , an unfortunately foreign feeling for him. Harry still couldn't speak but he hoped Ginny would understand what he was trying to say to her through his eyes.

Ginny stared back at him and nodded her head slowly , a small smile on her lips as though happy that she had made him happy again. As Ginny looked up at Harry's intense green eyes she remembered the conversation she'd had with Hermione just after the disaster in the department of mysteries.

-''Ginny...''Hermione whispered, trying to rouse the flame haired girl

''Yeah Hermione?'' Ginny whispered back , squinting in the darkness to try and see her bushy haired friend

''Well, you said you liked Harry a long time ago.... Did you ever truly get over him?''Hermione replied, anxious at the girls answer

''Yeah, I don't think I truly liked him to be truthful, it was more of a hero worship, to be quite frank. Why?'' Ginny said , a smile gracing her lips and she waited for the reply she knew she was sure to hear.

''Well...um... I ...um...I like harry okay ! I. Like. Harry!''Hermione rushed , as if saying it would make her feel better , and it actually did. It felt like a weight had been taken off her chest

''HA! I knew it!''Ginny squealed , truly happy that her friend had FINALLY come to her senses...-

(Present Day)

''You're going to make a girl very happy one day Harry, and maybe you'll realise that someone is closer than you think.'' Ginny stated , hoping her hint would be taken seriously.

As Ginny walked through into the kitchen Harry was stood , frozen like a statue staring at the back of her flaming locks as the made a swishing movement as she walked. _Closer Than You Think...._ well that's helpful, unless of course she meant Hermione but honestly , Hermione fancy him? How absurd , she fancied Ron didn't she....

Oh. No. Just the thought of this gave him a headache. He rubbed his scar and his hair whilst feeling a sticky substance...

Harry's headache increased in pain 10 times what it was just a second ago and knocked the boy to the ground whilst he twitched and screamed, trying to get someone, anyone to try and help him from the incomprehensible pain which now engulfed his body. Blood poured from his scar and it emitted a slytherin green light which escaped through the gaps in his fingers from where he was holding his head.

''HARRY!'' The Weasleys screamed, rushing in and seeing the skinny boy writhing on the floor in agony. All of them ,excluding Percy, gathered round him to pick him up and place him on the couch , which was easier said than done whilst he writhed and kicked and screamed at the top of his lungs....

Until he became still,and opened his red tinged eyes....

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I know it took ages but my laptop broke and I had loads of homework , honestly , does school not think you have a social life or something ?


End file.
